NTR Origins: Noe Way Out
NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, also known as simply Noe Way Out, Noe's Origin Story or Noe's OS, is the first independent Mini-Visual Novel in the NTR Origins series of prequel stories to the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). The kinetic novel follows Noemi Bellocchio, a young restaurateur and trained chef, as she runs her own eatery Little Toscana in her Philadelphia home neighbourhood. During the course of the novel, twists and turns shake up her life, some of them good and others very bad. After struggling with the early death of her father Marco, Noe shakes off the depression thanks to her decade long boyfriend Bradley Fischer proposing marriage to her, only to find she's now up to the hilt in her father's secret debt. All this distracts her from a new threat that moves in on her from across the street, as the city's chain restaurant Salvatore's Deli opens up on Easy Street, and Sal himself tries to move in on her. Noe Way Out became the first ever Mini-VN work of collaboration for beWilder to be released, preceding the development run of Noemi's Toscana RebirthNTR Origins: Noe Way Out v1.0 (Original) Release. Development ran for the months of February and early March of 2018, releasing completed to the public on March 9th. A ease of use update (v1.1) was released on March 13thNTR Origins: Noe Way Out v1.1 Public Release. The title is a pun on the term No Way Out, 'No' being a homonym for the protagonist's nickname (Noe) as well as a reflection on her trapped situation. Noe Way Out is a strictly Adult's Only Mini-VN! Synopsis Noe Way Out follows Noemi as she struggles to deal with a number of life problems that strike her and her restaurant. After a number of years of successful operation and being an important part of the local community, sudden debt and external competition means difficulties for Noe, forcing her to change her lifestyle dramatically. The Mini-VN opens on a successful Little Toscana during a busy shift. Noe, along with her waitresses Alice and Beth, work hard to see to all the happy customers, as her boyfriend Brad works as the kitchen's head chef. All is well until a phone call comes in for her, telling Noe her father had a sudden heart attack and died. A few weeks pass, and the waitresses are concerned about Noe being depressed, until Brad makes a bold showing of proposing to her in front of a half full dining room. She says yes, and the couple are engaged to be wed. One of the people watching from the crowd is Salvatore Baines, the owner of Salvatore's Deli that just opened up across the street. He congratulates the pair, and leaves Alice with his business card. The newly engaged couple try breaking in their martial bed for the first time, but Brad is too worn out for much action. Noemi declares her love for him again as she gives him a handjob instead, but becomes more concerned with his coffee addiction and overall tiredness after losing her dad, It is shortly after their engagement that Noe is visited by a bank's lawyer, revealing to her that she is the inheritor of her father's secret debt, as much as $150,000. He had told Noe that she had the premises of Little Toscana owned in the clear, but he had kept the fact he owned a large lone on it that he was paying off. Her and Brad's apartment we're also owned by the business and is going to be repossessed. Noe is faced with the decision to close up shop and leave her apartment to settle the debt, or to pay it off somehow. She kicks the lawyer out of her office. A couple of months pass and Noe struggles to get to the debt down to a flat $100,000, but she just about manages. By now her restaurant is barely doing business, and she can't figure out why, thinking it might be because she's been too stressed and a poor host. She decides to get back to the good old days, but sudden news from her waitresses. Alice and Beth, unable to watch Noe fall apart anymore, leave Noe to go work at Salvatore's Deli across the street. Noe is left as the only waitress in her shop for a long time. Still more time passes and Noe can barely keep her shop open alone. She morns the potential loss of her dream, and then has a sudden meeting with Alice and Beth fleeing their new work after hours. They are polite to her but try to leave quickly, only to be called back by Sal for after work duty. Noe finds Beth's dropped nail file and tries to return it to her but after crossing the street she finds Alice and Beth both giving their boss a double blowjob. Shocked, she leaves without letting them know she was there. Finally, one late night Noe is left alone in her shop, believing it's time to give up and close as her customers have mostly stopped coming. She is surprised by a visit from Sal, who is at first friendly, but as she rebuffs him he turns on her. He attempts to force her to put on a deli uniform like Alice and Beth, pressuring her to fuck him in return for him paying off her debts. He brags that it was him who was destroying her business' reputation over the last few months, taking all her customers away while she was distracted by her debt problems. To his surprise, Noe fights back and drives him off, but not before he declares war on her shop for real now. Noe is left in tears, but also inspired to fight, to build back her shop and her reputation. Important In-Game Events * Death of Marco Bellocchio * Noemi and Brad Engagement * Alice and Beth move to Salvatore's Deli * Little Toscana and Salvatore's Deli declare war. Major beWilderverse Outcomes This Mini-VN has some important outcomes to the beWilderverse, including but not limited to: * Noemi's father Marco dies, leaving her with $100,000 in debt and setting up the premise of the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth game. * Noemi's Little Toscana has it's reputation and customer base destroyed by Salvatore's Deli. A fierce hatred is sparked in Noe for Sal, and war between the two restaurants as well as the owners is declared. * Brad and Noe become engaged, but put off their wedding until after they clear their debt. * Brad and Noe's sex life begins to suffer because of the added work stresses, a problem that continues for a long time and into the events of the NTR game. * Alice and Beth leave Little Toscana and move over to work for Sal at Salvatore's Deli. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Noemi Bellocchio * Salvatore Baines * Alice Wyrick * Bethany Fuller Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Royce O'Donnell * Bank Lawyer, Unnamed (also referred to as Well Dressed Man) * John and Sue, a couple and regular customers at Little Toscana Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Marco Bellocchio, Noe's father. Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Mini-VNs